Jagdmammut Tank Destroyer
The Jagdmammut is an ECA tank destroyer, fielded by General Wolfgang to support the ECA against enemy armour durning the war. Lore This German-designed heavy tank destroyer is based on a series of experimental vehicles trialed by the German and Swedish armed forces during the last century. The design was revived due to recent Russian and Chinese advances in anti-missile technology, which threatened to render heavy anti-tank missiles ineffective. These heavy anti-tank missiles had previously been the mainstay of German tank-destroying forces. The monstrous new vehicle was met with some skepticism, particularly from the armor community where it was considered anachronistic and expensive. Pressure from General Wolfgang's mechanized infantry formations in the German Army, who now felt vulnerable with the diminished potency of their anti-tank missiles, ensured funding was secured. It was given the German designation 'Jagdmammut' - which literally translates into English as 'hunting mammoth'. The vehicle was issued to General Wolfgang's forces to replace their missile-armed tank destroyers and support their nimble infantry fighting vehicles in the late 2020s. This deployment was to prove fortuitous in future when the Jagdmammut's ability to hold ground against almost insurmountable numbers of enemy fighting vehicles would serve it well. In action the Jagdmammut's gunners soon found that the combination of the excellent optical systems and the powerful guns allowed them to outrange any other tank being fielded at that time, allowing them to destroy bewildered enemy vehicles with impunity before they could even return fire. In-Game description The Jagdmammut Tank Destroyer is a heavy ECA vehicle, and could be compared to the Paladin and Golem tanks. It is slow, only being faster than the Golem if upgraded with Hydrogen Fuel Cells. It packs more firepower than the Paladin due to it having two cannons instead of one, but due to the Jagdmammut being a turretless tank, it lacks the ability to properly engage targets without having to turn around. This makes the Jagdmammut ineffective in mobile warfare, as it is slow and unable to target enemies while moving. However, all is not lost. It has heavy armor, making it very tough to kill. Also, its guns have longer range than other tanks', especially if upgraded with Gas Ignition Guns. This allows them to engage the enemy well before they can get into firing range. Furthermore, they have the ability to switch to penetrator rounds, allowing them to damage mulitple tanks with a single shell. This proves particularly effective when deployed in large numbers. In a nutshell, the Jagdmmaut is a turtle that can wreck tank convoys and/or demolish a base. If you are dealing with either mobile units or infantry, be sure to complement the Jagdmammut with the appropriate vehicles to make the push. Tactics Counters Pros and Cons Trivia *The Jagdmammut is based on a German tank destroyer called the VT tank, which was armed with either 2 105mm cannons or 2 120mm cannon. The VT tank never saw service, and only 7 were ever made. *The Jagdmammut uses the Tank Destroyer Voice set from Red Alert 2: Yuris Revenge. Category:European Continental Alliance Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles